Renesmee's twin
by desteptozaur
Summary: Bella had twins, one of them, she didn't want so she ignored her, she was ignored until the Romanian's Vladimir and Stefan rry I suck at reviews it starts off really bad but I will try and make it better hahah.
1. Renesmee's twin

Okay I know there are allot of unwanted Renesmee twin stories but I wanted to join in soo... enjoy. (Sorry if it is not all the same as the book )

Edward pov.

"Renesmee" I whispered she was beautiful, she had exactly my colour of hair and Bella's beautiful eyes, at least they won't be lost.

"let me... give her to me" Bella croaked she sounded awful, I handed her to Bella just as I realised there was anouther one she had dark chocolate coloured hair and green eyes the same as my human eyes. I put her to the side; I didn't need Bella worrying about another one.

.

.

.

.

3 days later..

I can't stand this My Bella must be in so much pain. Suddenly her heart beat for the last time, and her eyse flew open, she looked around for a second then sprang backwards hissing, I had shocked her, after a while after a bit of calming down I had convinced her to go hunting.

Bella pov.

Everything is so clear, after hunting it all came back, Renesmee, "Renesmee." I said and Edward agreed. we ran to the house.

I walked in and could imidietly sense something was off, they were hiding something from me.

"What, what is it" I hissed.

"Um Bella there was more than one " Edward whispered softly.

"What are you ... What... more than one what"

" " he stuttered.

"But I don't want two I didn't plan this. Let me see Renesmee."

"Okay, Alice bring them in" Edward said.

Alice walked in with two babies in her hands one had bronze hair and chocolate eyes Renesmee the other had brown hair and green eyes, the other one.

"Give her to me" and Alice passed Renesmee to me. I may have imagined it but I could have sworn the other one looked sad.

"what shall we name her" Edward pointed at the other baby.

"oh I don't care nothing, call her nothing" Edward sighed.

"she grows faster that Renesmee." ..

'Other baby pov.

I have waited three days.. I couldn't wait to see my mummy.

When aunt Alice brought us in I saw her, she was so beautiful, like an angel. I tried to smile at her, but she returned the look with one of disgust, "give her to me" mummy said her voice even sounded like an angel.

I thought she meant me, but Alice handed her Renesmee instead . I felt sad and wanted to cry, I love her with all my heart and she doesn't like me. "Take her away please Alice, " she said harshly, then I really did cry.


	2. one month later

Pg2

(it is mostly from the twins point of view but some from the rest of the family)

Other baby POV

It has been a month, and mother still hates me, I have grown quite quickly I can already walk, and talk, whereas Renesmee still has to use her powers to show what she wants, not that it matters no one even notices me. They all love Renesmee, I cannot stand it I wish I had been born first then I would be loved. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich.

"hey kid" said Jasper at least he talks to me, but he dosn't care enough to name me.

3 months later

Everyone was crowded around the piano like some great big happy family was playing some tune father had taught her. I can play piano too but of corse no one cares.

Suddenly Alice dropped the vase she was carrying, "the Volturi are comming" "she said scared. there was a gasp aroung the room.

"what are the volruri" I asked politly, no one answered fine then whatever.

I went to bed I was sick of this.

when I woke up Alice and Jasper had left and Carlisle and Esme were leaving to , something about witnesses.

i heard someone clapping from the living room so I ran to see what it was, Renesmee was atemting to walk, well done nessie, (I might resent the fact that she gets all of the attention, but, I still love her, you know)

"Oh look Edward she is walking father smiled. then the oddest thing happened, I herad him speak but he didn't open his mouth, what the heck? "god can she ever just let Renesmee have some attention"?

what I have had no attention since the day I was born, exept of course for mother to tell me to get out of the way of one of Renesmee's many photoshoots.

"how did you do that?" asked father looking to wards me but again not asking aloud.

"do what" I thought back.

"you can read my mind"? he asked shocked.

"why does it matter, just go back to ignoring me". I kind of wish I hadn't said it because then he turned away from me then.

"Incase no one noticed I started walking like three whole months ago." I said.

"stop trying to get attention,"Hissed my mother.

...

ness pov.

I had seen my sister do it, so I wanted to try it,So I got up shakily, and took one step then fell, Jacob started to clap and mummy and daddy gathered around me. "you can do it" encouraged daddy.

so I tryed harder and got up to two steps then three then I could walk, everyone clapped and my sister ran in.

she said" Incase no one noticed I started walking Like three months ago."

and mummy hissed at her to stop trying to get attention, I smiled at her and she glowered back at me.

**other twin pov..**


	3. The Romanians

****some people started to come, to the house and I was told to go to my room and stay there until I was told I could leave. My room I plain, that is the only way I can describe it, With white walls, white carpet and a single camp bed with, you guessed it white sheets. I looked out of my window and saw to people approaching the house, one was blond and the other dark haired, they were both quite short, but taller than me I bet. I was super bored of staying in my room all day so I jumped out of the window to see who they were.

They looked up at me shocked "who are you" the blonde said.

"UMMMM that's the thing I don't know? Um I don't have a name,"

"You don't have a name?" asked the brown haired one. "Why ever not" I couldn't understand what language they thought in.

"Yeah my mother only wanted Renesmee so she didn't even bother to name me, ahh well C'est la vie." I sighed.

"That's terrible, Get that Stefan,, they act like saints when really they are worse than most vampires, imagine not even naming a child."

"Who are you." I asked suddenly curious.

"Well I'm Stefan and this is Vladimir. We heard about the Volturi and wanted to ...'Help'" he said help weird, like he didn't want to help really.

"What language are you two thinking in," I asked curious again because I just couldn't place it.

"Romanian "they answered simultaneously.

"Awesome... can you tech me, it sounds cool."

"Sure" again they said this together. "Wait you can read minds.?"

"Oh yeah sure I guess." I replied.

Vladimir and Stefan mumbled in Romanian. "We're going to name you,"

"Really cool"

"Catalina, that's what you look like" they said.

"yay I like it."

I tried to fix my bun but the bobble snapped, my last one too, my hair fell down, oh it had gotten longer and curlier since I put it up yesterday, it was now down to my waist and quite curly.\

'damn, that was my last bobble" I sighed Vladimir laughed, and Stefan said

"Come on lets go inside and tell the Cullen's we are here."

"oh ahhhh I'll wait here, actually, I shouldn't even be out her I should be in my room counting dust specks or something."

"Nonsense come with us" Stefan held out his hand, and I took it he had to reach down as i am still quite small, i am about 4ft. I already like the Romanians.

"Who sent you and why are you holding my child's hand?" hissed Father.

"No one sent us." said Vladimir politely.

"Because I felt like it" replied Stefan cheekily.

"Are you here to help"

"suuure" they replied in unison"

"Girl, go to your room, I'll deal with you later." father said angrily. Stefan held my hand tighter, he looked quite angry at father.

" . is .Catalina, and no I will not go to my room."

"Catalina, you named my child," he yelled at the "Romanians

"Just because you didn't." Vladimir replied his tone icy.

I heard Stefan think something so I said it. "Du-te dracu"

Stefan burst out laughing. "ahh little one you shouldn't repeat everything you hear."

"What did you say to me" father yelled.

"hmmm I am fairly certain I said, go to hell," and father slapped me. so I grabbed his hand and bit him. then I ran out of the house and cried.


	4. Cata leaves, revengy type thing

I heard someone run out so I hid up a tree. "Catalina", it was Stefan, "Hiding up a tree is not going to help matters."

So I jumped down. "Come inside it is getting cold,"

We walked back into the house where the rest of my family were waiting, "I heard what you said to your father," mother said. "I think you owe him an apology,"

"Sorry." I said but didn't mean it at all,

"Right, oh and by the way you are not to be named Catalina" she scoffed at the name.

"Too late, anyway why do you care all of a sudden, I mean come on if you wanted to name me you would've done four months ago."

"How dare you speak to me like that got to your room." she hissed.

"By room I assume you mean that little box that barely fits a bed, Even Harry Potter's cupboard was probably roomier." she slapped me, jeez why does everyone slap me.

RENESMEE P.O.V.

I just don't understand why mummy doesn't love Cata, yep gave her a nickname already, so I asked her, allowed.

"Mummy, why don't you like Cata?" I asked sweetly.

"well Ness, I didn't want two children, I only wanted one, that's you, I just can't bring myself to love her the way I love you." I started to cry,

"So if Cata had been born first you would've hated me" by this time I was bawling and Cata was crying, Stefan pulled her onto his knee and whispered softly to her.

"Well I don't know, oh stop crying it is seriously annoying" she yelled at Cata. Which made her cry more?

Vladimir yelled at her."OH come on woman, you call yourself a mother, the other one is crying yet you pay no heed to that," I t made me sad that he hated me just because mummy loved me.

I couldn't listen to it anymore, I got up and walked across the room to Where Stefan was I tried to hug Cata," I love you I whispered to her, and she pulled me up next to them.

I fell asleep and woke up and mummy was arguing with the Romanians." YOU CAN'T TAKE HER SHE'S MY CHILLLLD."

"Ahhhh now you want her too late I cannot let her stay here, we'll take her to a hotel then, when the Volturi come we will stand alongside you, but understand we are not helping you , merely hoping for revenge, for now goodbye," I couldn't tell who spoke but suddenly the door banged.

CATALINA P.O.V.

Early in the morning I woke up still on Stefan's knee, I must have cried myself asleep, "Catalina come out side Stefan and I have something we want to talk to you about." Vladimir said.

we got up and walked out of the back door, "here I'll show you somewhere I found" I brought them to a meadow I had discovered about a month ago when I was upset.

"what did you want to talk about" I was scared, what if they where leaving, what would I do then.

" How would you like to live with us" Stefan said.

"What do you mean,"

"well we have seen how they treat you, and we have talked about it a great deal and wondered, if you would like to live with us in Romania, for now we would stay in a Hotel, then after whatever happens with the Volturi, we go back to Romania."

"Um yeah yes I'd love to , but why do we have to stay, why are we staying for the Volturi"

"Well to put it simply little one, we want..."Vladimir started and they both finished with "Revenge"

"Why, I mean not that I don't love a good bit of revenge but, why"

"once we ruled the vampire world, the Volturi didn't like that so the destroyed our coven and took over, and thats it simplified." Stefan sighed.

"oh yeah that's a pretty good reason for revenge."


End file.
